Gunter
Gunter (ギュンター Gyuntā) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally in the prologue and the Nohr route. He is voiced by the late Rokurō Naya in the Japanese version, and by D.C. Douglas in the English version.http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Fire-Emblem-Fates/Gunter/ Profile A Knight who has served the Kingdom of Nohr for a long time and has made a name for himself with distinguished service in the past. In the later years of his life, he became a teacher in the art of warfare combat. He has a strict, yet kind personality. His latest student is Avatar and decides to follow them down the path they choose in the great war between Hoshido and Nohr. Pre-Decision Gunter, along with Felicia or Jakob aid the Avatar in dueling with the Hoshido captives, Rinkah and Kaze. Afterwards, they look to seize Hoshido territory near the Infinite Chasm, in which they succeed, though Gunter is pushed off into the Chasm by Ganz. Birthright Gunter doesn't return after falling from the Chasm unlike the two other routes. Although he is presumed dead, Gunter is likely still alive just as in the other two routes, but can't leave Touma to join the Avatar and Hoshido. Conquest Gunter is only playable until Chapter 3, where he supposedly dies when falling into the Chasm. In Chapter 15, Azura and Avatar visit the Invisible Kingdom, in which they discover Gunter survived and was sent there, as the Infinite Chasm was actually a portal to the other kingdom. Neutral Like with the other two routes, Gunter falls off the bridge in Chapter 3. However, like in the Nohr path, he manages to survive and rejoins the army. However, in Chapter 26, Gunter is revealed to be a traitor, having killed Crimson when the party descended into the Touma Kingdom when Anankos took over his body. After being defeated, the Avatar and Xander attempt to persuade him while Azura starts singing to banish the presence controlling him. Gunter struggles to control himself, but at the last moment he stabs himself, forcing the presence out of him. While being healed, he reveals that Garon was responsible for killing his wife and child, along with everyone in his hometown. Despite his recent actions, the Avatar forgives him, much to his confusion. After Anankos is defeated, Gunter watches the Avatar's coronation from afar, and leaves silently. In Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= |-|Conquest Chapter 15= |-|Invisible Kingdom Chapter 7= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 26 - I Am The Invisible King |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= As an Enemy Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kanna (If Gunter is his father) Class Sets *Cavalier - Promotes to Great Knight and Paladin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Revenant Knight *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight Etymology Gunter is derived from the elements gund "war" and hari "army, warrior". This was the name of a semi-legendary 5th-century Burgundian king. Gallery File:Young Gunter.jpg|Artwork of a young Gunter done by Yusuke Kozaki. Gunter confession.jpg|Gunter's confession scene. Gunteravatar.png|Gunter's official Twitter icon File:FEF Gunter My Room Model.png|Gunter's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters